


Tower Sacrifice

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Death Rituals, Dom Kim Sunwoo, Fucktober 2020, God Kim Sunwoo, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sub Choi Chanhee | New, Yaoi, death sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Midnight has come and the life of the body has gone.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 7





	Tower Sacrifice

The tower clock sounds at midnight, twelve times in a row, and the sun’s boy bows down to the moonlight in front of the great altar. He salutes the saint figure lying down on the centre of the shrine stone with a serene kiss, running his iced digits through its body. He admires the delicate life with a destructive smile on his impertinence aura. The wind flows constantly along the hostile atmosphere. The pallid boy gazes at him eclipsed by the sequence of the events. The moon shines through Sunwoo skin, letting him obliterated by the luminous divinity. He tries to speak, but can only part his lips and grants the soul to leave. 

  
  
_“I expect you appreciated touching me, Chanhee. Because the price is certainly precious for a weak human like you.”_

  
  
Sunwoo purges the dagger from the insignificant individual torso and takes pleasure overseeing the red liquor flowering off his corpse. _“Your mere life in exchange for the pleasure you didn’t feel all your disgusting life. A generous deal for a damaged man such as yourself.”_ The blood can be seen pouring down at a golden chalice under the altar as the life fades away from the sinned mortal. **_“Rest on hells flames. Melt your cruel heart and abusive frame.”_**


End file.
